f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
2012/2013 F1F Formula One PS3 Winter World Championship
The 2012/2013 F1F Formula One PS3 World Championship 'will be the second season of the revamped Official F1 Fanatic Junior series, although the third season overall. Moussa Awada will start the season as defending Champion, copying previous Champion Ed Greenhalgh's move of taking the number 1 to Ferrari. The season started on 2nd December in Australia and will finish on 10th March in Abu Dhabi after 7 races. Teams and Drivers Drivers chose their teams in the order they finished last years championship. Having lost their star drivers to Ferrari, Reigning Constructors Champion's Mercedes have taken on board Red Bull ousted David Adeoye and rookie Tom Robson. For the second year running the reigning Champion joined Ferrari. Moussa Awada's previous teammate John Brookfield joins him the famous scarlet. Nic Morley had originally re-signed for Red Bull, but when McLaren offered him a number 1 deal, he couldn't resist. He was set to be joined by Kaz Armos, but after a sponsorship deal fell through, series debutant Alfie Widger was given the drive after the demise of Campos. George and Andrew Angus made history as they joined Red Bull and became the first ever sibling team. Ben Moody remains with Williams and will be joined by long time in-season teammate Ashley Blakeley. This will be Blakeley's debut season. Oli Peacock is gearing himself up for a full campaign this year with Caterham. He will be joined by series debutant, and lady racer Téa Kirkham. Having been ousted from McLaren, Jamie Franklin and Bradley Downton took up contracts at Lotus after a fairly successful in-season Championship with the team. Campos were set to enter the series this year, in place of Force India. Having decided their acronym HRT was ridiculously stupid they had reverted to their inital entry name and signed Irish in-season Champion Shane Butler and rookie Alfie Widger. Unfortunately Butler withdrew and Widger was snapped up by McLaren leaving Campos with no funding and subsequently having to withdraw. After Australia, Sauber were given the nod to replace Campos. They took up Kaz Armos, who managed to find new sponsorship after his McLaren deal collapsed, and rookie Ahmed Hussen, the first Iraqi in F1. Reports Round 1 - Australia Round 2 - Malaysia Round 3 - Hungary Round 4 - Monaco Round 5 - Brazil Round 6 - Canada Round 7 - Abu Dhabi Rules The agreed rules between the drivers are as follows: *The championship will use the 2012 game. *Races can only be moved to a different date or time if everyone agrees. If the host cannot make it or is not online at the race time, then a substitute will host the race and it will go ahead as usual. No individual is bigger than the series. The current list of hosts in order is: bradley1314, jamiefranklinf1. *Race incidents will be looked at by series organisers Bradley Downton and Jamie Franklin. In the event that one of them is involved in the incident, the other will make the decision. The list of penalties is as follows: **A Warning **Qualifying Ban ** 10 Second Penalty **20 Second Penalty **30 Second Penalty **Race Ban (Three warnings can also result in this) **Race Disqualification **If three of more Race Disqualifications are gained the driver in question may be excluded form the Championship. *If a third or more of the field drops out in the first 5 minutes of qualifying, the session is restarted. If the host is having connection problems or if there is significant lag, a new host can be tried for the restart. This can only happen once per race. *If you complete 90% of the race distance, even with a DNF, you get points. If not, you don’t. * If there is a mass disconnection (a third or more of the field) before 75% distance, the race can be restarted as though there was a red flag. We will start another race in a new lobby (with the distance set to roughly how long the race had left to run), and on Lap 1, we all get ourselves into the race order at the red flag point, with the leader acting as the Safety Car – so going at a slow pace. Then, on Lap 2, we continue racing. If anyone can't make it (time-wise or is having trouble connecting), then the race will be ended and points awarded for however far the race has progressed, ie, half points for under 75%, full points for over. If anyone fails to comply to getting into the correct order, they will disqualified and given a race ban. * Drivers that fail to attend races without giving prior warning will be given a warning that - if not heeded - may result in their sear being offered to a reserve. If it's not possible to attend a race, but you give fair warning to either Bradley Downton or Jamie Franklin, you will not be penalised. * Invites will be sent out at 9:45am GMT (15 minutes before event start). Drivers can join at any time between then and the 10:00am GMT start. If a driver fails to enter the room within that time however, without notifying that they will be late, a final invite will be sent out at 10:00 and the race will begin. If the driver joins within the time limit of the invite expiring, they can join for the race, if not, they cannot. * After Qualifying, there will be a 2 minute wait to allow drivers to prepare for the race. During this time, '''no-one is to select 'Go to Race' on the menu screen. '''The host will ask everyone, via the chatroom, to confirm they are ready and from there, the countdown to race start shall begin. * Forum Behaviour will also be more closely monitored this season. If there is something that either Bradley or Jamie think is a breach of the Forum Rules a warning will be issused. Such things that breach Forum Rules are: ** Having a go at other players for incidents. ** Getting involved in incidents on the forum that you were no part of. ** Swearing at others. ** Unkindness to others. Calendar All races start at 10am UK Time. Results and Standings 'Grands Prix 'Key' ' ' 'Drivers' Points are awarded to the top 8 finishers. *The polesitter is shown in bold. *Driver in italics had the fastest lap. *Results marked with DD indicate Driver of the Day. *Drivers who did not finish the race but were classified are marked with †. 'Constructors' *The polesitter is shown in bold. *Driver in italics had the fastest lap. *Results marked with DD indicate Driver of the Day. *Drivers who did not finish the race but were classified are marked with †.